The Time of a Life
by SilverCyanide
Summary: FORGET THE 11th BOOK. This is what REALLY happens after it. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Default Chapter

* * *

I do not own any part of TSoUE

* * *

**The Time of a Life**

I couldn't understand why it had to be him. Poor Quigley I thought. I couldn't believe that I had just lost him. Maybe I would never see him again. I couldn't think about that.

"It will be okay, Violet," my brother said trying to comfort me. I didn't fell like it would be okay. The one who I loved, he was…was dead.

"It's NOT okay, Klaus. The one I love is gone. Maybe forever."

"Ikviletquiglycganuwill," Sunny said, which probably meant something like, "You'll see Quigley again Violet." It wasn't very comforting though.

I thought about the possibilities of seeing him again. I didn't think I would. It would never happen. As we floated down the river I kept thinking.

What if he was hurt? What if he freezes to death? What if he starves to death?

Then I heard the noise. I looked up. There it was. The self-sustaining hot air mobile.

A ladder was quickly let down to us and we gladly accepted. We started climbing right away, but when we got up to the top we knew we should have stayed in the river.

There waiting for us was Olaf, Esmé, Carmelita, and the two strange people who were even nastier than Olaf.

"Hi, cakesniffers were back," Carmelita said in a voice of victory.

Before we could do anything we were pulled up onto the balloon and were captured.

Esmé who was in the pantry suddenly freaked out. "Oh my gosh! The water chestnuts are all gone. Water chestnuts are in. I am going to die!" Esmé then jumps out of the self-sustaining hot air mobile. Just. Like. That.

The others see her go but they obviously don't care.

"I've been trying to think up a way to get rid of her. I guess my water chestnuts plan worked," said Olaf.

"Well you are a genius Olaf," said the lady.

Blah, blah, blah, they just kept talking and talking, so I'm going to go somewhere in the story.

* * *

"Ohhhhhhhh! I look Soooooooo pretty. Now you cakesniffers have to watch me dance," Carmelita exclaimed.

"We'll watch you Carmelita," said Violet trying not to upset her," But first what are your supposed to be?"

"It's just like a cakesniffer to not know that I am an astronaut-ballerina-flying- pretty princess- doctor," she said looking proud, "So now you have to watch me."

Of course the Baudelaire's didn't want to watch Carmelita, but they had to. So while she wasn't looking they scraped the last of the lint from their pockets and stuck it in their ears. And now, because I know that you don't want to suffer any of the pain the Baudelaire's went through I will take you to another place in the story.

* * *

Now in the other compartment on the balloon were Isadora and Duncan Quagmire. They were trapped in a cage that was covered with some sort of think material that they could not see through.

Suddenly there was a horrible noise. It sounded like a dead cat dying. They knew at once that it was Carmelita performing again. They wondered if Hector could hear the noise, since he had fallen out of the self-sustaining hot air mobile.

They wondered if they would ever see the Baudelaires again.

Suddenly the noise stopped and the cage was opened. For a split second light came in. Then someone else was pushed into the cage with them and it was dark once again.

* * *

By the way the little blue review button is your friend, AND you will get a FREE cookie if you send a review. 


	2. I Know Somthing you don't

I so not own any part of TSoUE

* * *

**I know what you don't**

Finally in the darkness of the cage a voice called out "hello?"

Duncan and Isadora thought they could recognize that voice, although it was along time since they heard a voice quite like this.

"Hello?" it said again.

"Who's there?" Duncan answered bravely.

"First who are you?" it asked.

"We asked first," said Duncan again, not realizing that he had told it that there were two of them.

" I…I am Quigley Quagmire and I am looking for my brother and sister, Duncan and Isadora Quagmire. I was told they were in a machine like this one by my friends, the Baudelaire orphans. Now who is in here?" Quigley said this in a very calm voice, but you could tell that he wasn't calm.

There was silence for a few seconds and then Duncan was heard again.

"Q..QQ Quigley? You're supposed to be dead," he said a bit startled.

"Who are you?" Quigley asked.

At this Duncan couldn't talk anymore so Isadora took over.

" We are Isadora and Duncan Quagmire. We are your brother and sister."

At this Quigley couldn't talk anymore so Isadora continued.

" If you are alive and the Baudelaire's told you we were in a balloon like this then they must be alive too. Right?"

" Well yes. They were alive, but I don't know if they still are. You see we were carried down a river and I got separated from them. They could be dead." Quigley said.

"Oh," Duncan said sadly. " We were hoping that we might see them again."

" So how do we get out?" Isadora said changing the subject. " Did you see anything outside that could help us?"

"Only the keys to the lock."

"Well were not going to be able to get the keys so let's just sit and wait," Duncan said.

" That's where you're wrong Duncan," Quigley said. "I **have **the keys I was just looking for a place to hide so I wouldn't get caught. So let's get out of here."

" But won't they see us?" Duncan protested. "won't they see us and lock us up again?"

" If they do, nothing bad will come of you, because you are already in the worse state possible. If they lock you and me up then we will be just like this which isn't that bad. So come on let's try to get put and get away from this balloon." At this Isadora And Duncan said…

" I guess you're right Quigley, lets go."

Opening the door sunlight streamed in and so did coldness.

"Hey! You kids! Stop!" a voice yelled and they stopped in their tracks.

* * *

Hey if you review then you will get a FREE cookie, so please review. Okay? 


	3. What Will Happen?

I do not own any part of TSoUE.

* * *

**What happened?**

"Huh?" Duncan said in a confused voice.

"Shhh," said Quigley "They didn't see us. They were talking to someone else. I don't know who, but I do know that we should get out of here right now. Come on." At this Quigley led them to a rope ladder and told them to climb down, but not all the way. "It's the safest way possible, not to leave the balloon. We will sneak back on tonight. As for now we just hide in the shadow of the balloon hoping they don't see us."

They did just as he said, and as you can imagine it is not at all entertaining to here about three young people dangling from a rope ladder over 1,000 feet in the air for any number of hours, nor should you find it amusing, unless you are someone like Count Olaf who enjoys torturing young people, who I certainly hope you are not, so I will take you to someplace far more entertaining in the story.

* * *

The Baudelaire's had to listen to Carmelita for about seven hours or so, but finally Olaf was back on their tails. 

"You little brats! Come here now! You are to make me and the rest of my troop diner. Is that clear? I want lamb chops, and I want them soon. GET TO WORK!"

The Baudelaires did as they were told for they knew they would suffer any number of unpleasant punishments if they didn't. After diner they were ordered to wash the dishes. Then they cleaned the balloon, and did a number of other tasks which were much more unpleasant and hard than the first ones. So unpleasant that I will not share them to you in hopes that you will get bored when I tell you this new story and stop reading so as you will not hear of the horrible things that happen in this story.

* * *

The new story: 

I am a dog. My name is Spot. I like to run. This is what I do for fun. Then I sleep. I am a dog. My name is Spot. I like to run. This is what I do for fun. Then I sleep. I am a dog. My name is Spot. I like to run. This is what I do for fun. Then I sleep. I am a dog. My name is Spot. I like to run. This is what I do for fun. Then I sleep. I am a dog. My name is Spot. I like to run. This is what I do for fun. Then I sleep. I am a dog. My name is Spot. I like to run. This is what I do for fun. Then I sleep. I am a dog. My name is Spot. I like to run. This is what I do for fun. Then I sleep. And by now you should be far away from this fic, because of sheer boredom, so I may continue the story now in hope that you are not reading this misirible tail.

* * *

It grew late. The Baudelaires were sent off to bed in a most uncomfortable corner of the balloon where they were poked late into the night. Then they children who had been hanging for their lives climbed aboard in hope of finding the others. 

"Hello? Hello? Is anybody there?" a voice called. (This is from the Baudelaires pov just so you know.)

"Klaus, do you hear the voice?" Violet whispered.

"Yeah, I do. Do you think we should answer it?"

"Trobnmowrthni," Sunny said who had heard them talking and woken up. This probably meant something like, "I don't think we can get into anymore trouble, so let's answer it."

"Sunny's right. We should answer it. I'll do it, so you to just be quite," Violet whispered. "Hello? I am Violet Baudelaire and I am here with my two siblings, Klaus and Sunny. Who are you?"

"V-vviolet? Is that really you?" Isadora asked.

"Isadora? Is that you?" Klaus asked in amazement. He would never, could never forget the voice of his one, his only, crush.

"Klaus. Yes, it's me."

"Is it safe?" Quigley whispered.

"Ye" Sunny said which meant yes as most people except a few, like count Olaf for example, would understand.

"We need to get out of here you guys!" Duncan reminded them. "Before they realize that we escaped. Come on."

At this they went over to the controls and landed the balloon. They quickly got out, launched the balloon and found a place to hide, for the sun was rising. They waited in hiding and then they heard a scream.

* * *

"The Baudelaires, the Quagmires, they're gone! We must find them, they couldn't have gone far. Quickly land the balloon. I'll find those pests and get their fortune if it's the last thing I do!" 

The balloon landed and they were all over the place looking for them. In their cave they went farther and farther away from Olaf in hopes that they wouldn't be found. Suddenly Hooky came into the cave.

"I'll look over here boss," he said.

The children ran in the cave hoping to escape before they were found, but the cave ended too soon. Hooky was on their tail. He would find them in no time. What would they do?

* * *

I thought this would be a good place to stop. Suspense is nice as long as I don't have to worry about it, since I know what happens next. MWHAHAHAHAHA! Remember review and you will get a free cookie. 


End file.
